simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Simpson/Quotes
These are the quotes for Bart Simpson. Running * "If I didn't play so many video games, I'd be in better shape." * "I gotta work off my gut." * "panting I'll never lose these love handles." * "Children weren't meant to get this much exercise." * "panting Just give me a second to catch my breath." * "Energy depleting! Need sugar!" * "So tired...so very tired..." Collecting a wrench * "All for Bart!" * "Mine, all mine!" * "You're all mine! (laugh)" * "I don't remember this being here before." * "Gimme gimme gimme." * "GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Collecting a collector card * "Woo-hoo!" * "Sweet." * "It's like a game...within a game!" * "This must be worth a fortune!" * "Collecting these is much better than learning." * "Must. Collect. More." * "Why do these stupid things make me feel so good?" Bouncing in the air * "Watch the master." * "Up, up, and-a-gay!" * "Finally, my years of ballet are paying off." * "BOING!" * "Come on now, stick the dismount." * "I'm flying, temporarily flying!" Activating objects * "This looks like part of the game!" * "Okay, let's fire this thing up." * "Here's hoping I don't die." * "Hope this does something cool." * "What's this do?" * "Hello, an activatable object!" * "Beep." Phone Booth * "Yo, lift? Now? Please?" * “Hello drivers, got a little situation here.” * "Attention, cars! Ten-year-old hitchhiker needs a ride!" * "Breaker-breaker, this is Bart Simpson requesting one pimp ride ASAP." * "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I really need a new car." Getting into a vehicle * "Let's roll!" * "Time to rock!" * "Full speed ahead!" * "It's Bart time!" * "Let's hit the town!" Leaving a vehicle * "Nice driving, man." * "Oh, awesome, man, that was the best ride ever!" * "Oh-ho, that was the coolest!" Responding to the phone booth request * "Bart Simpson at your service." * "You got it!" * "Why is it every time I run a soothing mineral bath, somebody calls?" * "I was already on my way out, there's been an outbreak of cooties here at school." * "Finally, a chance to be on America's most irresponsible police chases!" * "I'd be glad to drive you around! I mean, what's a more natural thing for a little boy to do?" * "Okay, but I have to be back soon. I lit a fire I really should keep an eye on." * "Okay, things are kinda slow here on the playground, anyway." * "Okay. My latex dummy should cover for me in my absence." * "I'll help you out if you buy stock in my new company: Buttsoft!" * "Sure, it's not like I'm learning anything at school today." Getting in from the wrong side * "LOSER!" * "Duh!" * "You're as dumb as a bag of hair!" * "So, how's that special class going?" * "You're not from around here, are you?" * "Other side, this isn't the short bus." Driving Revving up * "Eat my dust, dust eaters!" * "It's time for some road rage, Bart Simpson style!" * "Eat asphalt, asphalt eaters!" * "Oh, this is too cool for school." * "Time to lay some rubber down!" * "Jump the light speed!" Flying in the air * "Cool!" * "Cowabunga, dude!" * "Whee!" * "High score, here I come!" Near miss * "Outta my way, man!" * "Hey! Slower traffic on the right please!" * "Move it or lose it, tool!" * "Out of the way, wannabe!" Smashing objects * "I didn't do it!" * "Lisa did it!" * "Alright!" * "Ooh, nice one!" * "That was totally awesome!" * "Whee!" * "Whoa, wicked!" Crashing * "Whoa!" * "(laughs) That was great." * "I blame this computer navigation system." * "No biggie!" * "Damn automatic transmission!" * "Oh yeah, baby, bring it on!" * "(chuckles) I should do that more often." * "My rims cost $900!" * "And I just added detail..." * "I hope this car can take it!" * "(groans) I just know I'm gonna be blamed for this." * "I hope that was expensive." * "Ow, my skull! My beautiful skull!" * "OWWWWW, my coccyx!" * "Aw, man, this sucks." * "Hope that didn't break my memory card." * "Not the detailing!" * "Lousy laws of physics!" * "My dad will pay for all the damages." * "My butt hurts!" * "Ugh, my ovaries!" * "Oops." Running pedestrians over * "Bingo!" * "Take THAT!" * "Yeah!" * "Whoa, got him!" * "I didn't do it." * "Don't have a cow, man." * "(laughter)" Going out of bounds * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...(breathe in) OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" * "Whee!" * "EEEP!" * "This is gonna hurt." Wrecked vehicle * "LOSER!" * "Aw, man, this sucks!" * "I didn't do it." * "Uh, I think I broke something." * "I think I broke something." Hit & Run * "Bring it on, suckers!" * "Watch the master." * "You mean there's more?" * "It's all good." * "No worries!" * "You think I'm scared? You thought wrong." Missions Mission start * "Bart Simpson at your service." * "No problemo." * "Fine by me!" * "You got it!" Arriving at the destination * "No problemo." * "Easy peasy." * "How about a hard one next time?" * "Safe and sound!" Failing a mission * "Oh, come on, just a few more seconds!" * "(sigh) I was this close!" * "Aw, man, this sucks." * "I was just getting into the groove." * "This sucks, I'm outta here!" * "BORING!" * "I'm just glad I'm not in school." Completing a mission * "I AM THE KING!" * "And the crowd goes wild!" * "Give it up for America's bad boy!" * "Perfection - thy name is Bart." * "(laughs)" * "Alright, that was so cool!" * "Oh yeah, I totally rule." Passing an opponent while racing * "Aw, loser!" * "Don't forget to write!" * "Don't have a cow, man." * "Yeah, I totally rule." * "What's my name? Booyah!" Falling behind while racing * "Oh, bullplop." * "Oh, now, come on!" * "You cheated, CHEATER!" * "Grrr...why I oughta!" * "Oh, great, now I'm losing." * "Hey, you were supposed to eat my dust!" Category:Quotes Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run